Layers
by Obi the Kid
Summary: For fans of my Jaythen and T'narr stories. Pre-TPM. Three days into agreeing to take Jaythen as his apprentice, T'narr takes his learner on a trip outside the temple and learns some things about the boy.


**TITLE:** Layers

**AUTHOR**: Obi the Kid

**RATING:** G

**CHARACTERS:** Jaythen Talari, T'narr Kresson

**SUMMARY:** Pre-TPM. Three days into agreeing to take Jaythen as his apprentice, T'narr takes his learner on a trip outside the temple and learns some things about the boy.

**NOTE:** This story will make more sense if you've read my other stories that star T'narr and Jaythen.

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. I make no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.

* * *

A page turned. Green eyes flashed a quick peek then turned downward again. Another page turned followed by another green flash. After thirty minutes, the owner of the pages put his book down and lifted his gray eyes upward. The flashes of green stopped as they focused elsewhere, trying to avoid the attention they had attracted.

T'narr Kresson breathed a loud and deliberate sigh. When his padawan didn't look up, he cleared his throat. Still Jaythen Talari paid him no mind. The older Jedi smirked lightly.

"Jaythen."

Green eyes lifted slowly to meet gray. The boy would not disobey an order and when his new master said his name that was essentially an order to give attention and listen.

"Yes, Master?" The reply was soft and shy.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?"

"No, Master."

"Are you certain?"

"Not really, Master."

"Not really you aren't certain, or not really you have nothing to ask me?"

"I um, I…I don't know what you just said, but I'm okay. No questions."

T'narr smiled at his learner. They'd only been together for three days and were still getting acclimatized to the habits and personality of the other. Having lived on his own since being knighted, T'narr's biggest obstacle was adapting to having another body in the apartment. In this case one that needed care and attention. He hadn't dealt much with children, so it was challenging to find areas where he and Jaythen shared commonality.

One thing they shared was the enjoyment of quiet time. Down time, when each could do their own thing without having to worry about the rigors of training. T'narr was a reader, owning a stack of antique paper books that were virtually impossible to find in most parts of the galaxy. Jaythen…well, T'narr didn't really know what Jaythen enjoyed doing with his quiet time. He wanted that time to himself, but there was a little anxiety there too, hence the green eyes constantly sneaking peeks at T'narr while the master was reading.

"Do you read, Jaythen?"

"No. Yes. I mean, I used to. I had a paper book like you have, but it was burned in the fire. Master Valree had given it to me a couple years ago. It was special to me, but it was lost when she died."

T'narr saw then how easily Jaythen's emotions could surface at a moment's notice. Just a few words about his beloved crèche master and he was already wiping at his eyes. This was part of the reason so many other Jedi had turned him down as a potential apprentice. A fragile and complex emotional state. T'narr tried to work past it.

"She encouraged you to read then?"

"Yes, always. Mostly on my data-pad though. I'd never seen a paper book until that one."

"What was it about?"

"The best story ever! It was about a great warrior who fought draigons and saved planets. I don't think one person could ever do what he could, but I like reading about impossible adventures."

"I see. I may have read similar stories when I was younger."

"You like to read about draigons too?" The boy was amazed that such a great Jedi Knight like T'narr could sit down and lose himself in a fictional book about slaying monsters. He relaxed a little at the thought. There was more to his new teacher than just the big, tall and broad exterior.

"I do. I have many tastes in books. Fantastical adventure is no exception. The book I'm reading now has magic in it."

"Magic?"

"Similar to tricks we can do with the Force, only these characters have no Force ability. They are called Wizards. They wear big robes and have long gray hair and always seem to carry a magical staff with them."

"I think I'd like that, Master."

"You are welcome to read any of my books, Padawan. I keep them on a shelf in my bedroom. Please help yourself. I only ask that you take special care with them and place them back afterwards."

And just that quickly, the remaining anxiety T'narr felt in the boy all but disappeared. Jaythen got up from his chair and moved to the couch where his master was settled. The boy sat next to the big man, looking very small, but not intimidated.

"Master, where do you get the books? I didn't think they were easy to find with everyone using data-pads to read."

"They are in fact very difficult to find, but on the other side of the city there is a collector friend of mine. He finds things from all over the galaxy. Sometimes he buys them, sometimes he trades for them. There's a corner in his store dedicated to paper books. I stop by as often as I can and either trade back one of the books I already own, or I can pay by credits to get something new. Would you like to go there?"

"Yes, Master, yes! I would love too. I've never been to the other side of the city though."

"Then this will be an experience for you. You'll like Wylen. He's as unique at the items he collects. We'll go tomorrow."

Jaythen frowned. "But tomorrow you said you wanted me to spend the day doing basic katas and sparring techniques to improve myself."

"I did, huh?" T'narr reached forward and sat his book down on the nearby table. "Well, we can start that when we get back. This whole training an apprentice thing is new to me, so don't hold me to any schedule I try to make. I'll probably end up changing it. Besides, this is more important."

"It is?" A tinge of confusion clouded Jaythen's tanned face.

"We need to get to know each other, right?"

"Yes, Master."

"And what better way than to take a trip and share something we have in common."

"I like that."

"Good. So, get cleaned up and into bed. It's later than I thought. Go on now."

Excited about tomorrow, Jaythen grabbed his data-pad and quickly scooted out of the room.

Jaythen stuck close to his master on the public transport. Surrounded by strangers and not having much experience outside the temple, he felt a little uneasy. T'narr patted him on the knee.

"Welcome to city life, Jaythen. It is…distinctive to say the least. A good way to observe the various races and people that frequent Coruscant. Just watch and take it all in."

And the boy did. The words from his master, oddly enough, comforted him and instead of being anxious about those around him, he became curious. He had already been a good watcher and listener, now he could put that to use.

The long journey flew by quickly with Jaythen's mind occupied elsewhere and he was surprised when T'narr motioned for him to follow him off the transport at the next stop.

"We walk the rest of the way. It's not far. A few blocks. How did you enjoy the ride?"

"It was interesting, Master. I've never seen so many different types of people."

"Public transport is always interesting," T'narr replied with good humor. Then he set down to the task of quizzing the boy, having learned from his own master that everything was an opportunity to learn.

"So, the Wookie that got on mid-way through our ride, did you notice what was strange about him?"

Jaythen looked up at his big teacher as they walked, not expecting a lesson, but happy to engage. "He wasn't the normal brown. His coat was almost black."

"Very good. Any idea why that might be?"

"No, Master. I don't know much about Wookies. But he walked slowly and seemed older. Maybe Wookie coats get darker with age?"

"Interesting theory. I honestly don't know the answer, but good observation. What about the small blue creature that got off the transport a few stops ago. What can you tell me about him?"

Jaythen thought for a minute before saying, "Well, he was very small and very furry. He had four eyes that were all different colors. He had claws on his front two legs, but not on his hind legs. And I'm pretty sure that _he_ was a _she_."

Most impressed by the detail, T'narr laughed. "You have a keen eye, Jaythen. I had a feeling you were a good watcher. I remember seeing you train when I was considering you as an apprentice, and I noticed how attentive you were to your instructor, as if you were soaking every bit of information in that you could."

"Master Valree used to call me a sponge because I soaked up information so fast."

"She was right."

They turned a corner and maintained good pace towards their destination. Jaythen felt that his master was pleased with him and it made the boy happy. Master T'narr was so different than all the other knights who had come and gone and rejected him. There was a confident calm he emitted and it flowed freely, sharing itself with the apprentice.

"Is that why you picked me, Master?"

"Because you're a sponge?"

Jaythen laughed and smiled. Master T'narr made him feel good about himself. "No, I mean, because I listen good?"

"That's part of the reason. Any eight year old that can take in and remember difficult information given to him for the first time, has the potential to do anything."

"Why else did you picked me?"

T'narr stopped to look down at his charge -his very curious charge. A hand placed gently on the boy's shoulder, they began walking again. "I appreciate that you try so hard, even in the face of rejection. I liked that you care about others, not because it's required of you, but because you genuinely care. You are much deeper than your surface."

Feeling the relaxed shoulder under his hand, T'narr knew these were things he not only believed but they were things that Jaythen needed to hear. He had the right to hear them and to know exactly why this Jedi Master, after so many others had come and gone, chose this small, emotionally challenged child as his apprentice.

"And most of all, and on a more personal level, you needed someone to care about you, like you care about others. And I…I needed someone to care about. I just didn't know it until I met you."

The shoulder stayed relaxed, but Jaythen reached up and wiped at his eyes as he'd done the previous night. He composed himself after a few seconds and said, "I'm glad you picked me, Master."

T'narr pulled the shoulder close for a brief moment. "Me too, Padawan. Look now, there's the store there."

A wooden sign of all things marked the shop from the outside. Simple and plain.

"It's not very big is it, Master?"

"It's not a large place, but there are so many things crammed into this tiny space, you'll be amazed."

And Jaythen was amazed. Walking in, a bell on the creaky door jingled happily as it announced their presence. With eyes wide and darting every which way, the young Jedi scanned the interior of the unique little shop. There were layers upon layers of stuff. Wall to wall antiques. Old weapons. Books. Figurines. Carvings. Things with lights. Things with sound. Glass displays draping from the ceiling. Artwork done in paint and cloth and far too many other ways to keep count. And…not a speck of dust to be had.

A crinkled old voice came from somewhere.

"Who ya there?"

"Wylen, it's T'narr Kresson."

Sounds of shuffling feet followed the crinkled old voice and an ancient hunched-backed man came scuttling out from behind a display.

"T'narr! My Jedi friend. It's been too long."

"I've been a little busy recently."

The old man's transparent eyes settled on the smaller form standing next to T'narr. "Ya found yaself a tagalong, I see."

"I did. This is my apprentice, Jaythen. Jaythen, this is Wylen. He owns the shop."

Not quite sure how to greet the old man, Jaythen bowed politely. "I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Wylen."

Wylen swatted a hand at him. "None of that 'round here, boy. And it's just Wylen. None of that mister talk. Too formal. And I ain't formal. I can sense though that you're a reader just like this big man here, ain't ya?"

"I am." The young Jedi said as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Then you are in luck. A good friend dropped off some younger reads that might suit ya. Ya like that mystery, magic, monster stuff I bet."

Green eyes widening again, Jaythen was astounded that the crumpled old man automatically knew his tastes.

"I do. How did you know?"

"Curious and bright, ya'are. I can tell. That type usually likes those fantastical type stories. Adventure stuff. Go to the back right corner there. See what ya like."

With approval from his master, Jaythen hurried off. T'narr grasped hands with the old man. "It's good to see you, Wylen. How's business?"

"Steady enough. Got my usual customers that keep me floatin'. The dependable ones like you."

Lowering his voice a notch, T'narr spoke closely. "You ever heard of a book about, wait…let me get this right. A great warrior who fights draigons and saves planets. At least that's how Jaythen summarizes it."

"Ya know I have. A series of books it was. Rare, very rare. Azair the Draigon Slayer. I've got several in the series packed away. Never much interest in them these days so they don't get shelf time."

"Could I buy them from you?"

"All?"

"Yes. Covertly though. I don't want my apprentice to know."

"A problem, that ain't. I wrap 'em up tight, keep 'em secret-like. And for you my big friend, I've got a few books that'll be right up your alley." Wylen bent down and disappeared behind the counter for a long moment. When he surfaced, he held three thick books. "You'll love these, I tell ya!"

"As always, I trust your judgment. I'll take them. And then whatever Jaythen picks out."

The named apprentice came hurrying from the back of the store with an armload of books. "Master, I found a lot I might like. I can't decide which ones to get."

"Then get them all."

The boy smiled. A gesture so genuine, it could have warmed the hardest heart. And when he asked incredibly, "_All_ of them?" T'narr couldn't help but grin.

"Yes. All of them."

Striding forward, Jaythen plopped them carefully onto the counter and then stacked them kindly into two piles. "This will keep me busy for a long time, Master."

"I suspect it will."

"Did you find some too?"

"I found a few for myself. Now our quiet time won't be spent with you sneaking glances at me every few minutes."

With a smirk, Jaythen smiled his agreement. Credits were passed over the counter, Wylen set the load of books into a large, secure bag and T'narr winked his thanks to his old friend.

"Don't be a stranger, T'narr, huh?"

"I promise. I'll see you soon, Wylen."

"Hold him to it, boy, will ya?"

"I will. Thank you for the books! You have a great store."

"The younger generation hasn't much use for books or antiques like I carry, but you are a breath of fresh air, Jaythen. I think I'm gonna like ya, boy!"

Hopping a transport home, Jaythen was eager to dig into a new book, but T'narr was keeping the bag closed. "Patience, Padawan. You'll have plenty of time to read. But I want you to keep mind of things around you. Anytime you're in an unfamiliar place, always watch and listen. Just like you did coming here."

"Yes, Master. Thank you for the books. None of my crèche mates liked to read. They always kept their heads stuck in their data-pads during our rest time."

"Then they had no idea what they were missing."

Silence descended over the pair for a time. Jaythen watching and T'narr observing that he was watching. Eventually the master started shooting random quizzes at the boy. Jaythen picked up the game instantly.

"Human lady and infant."

"She's not human, Master. It's a disguise. I can see where the skin on her arms is blue under her tunic sleeve. She only changed the color of her hands and face. The baby is…not a baby. I think it's a slab of meat."

"Odd and somewhat disgusting at the same time. Public transport is never boring. Red robe?"

"He's hiding something. Every few minutes, his tongue darts out and samples the air."

"The four sitting in the front seat."

"A mixed species family. They look happy. The parents are holding hands under the sleeves of the robe. Probably going on a family outing."

"The driver?"

"The same one we had on the way here. I remember his accent and the funny way he says his s's. But this is a different transport car we're in. The one before didn't have a metal bar on the ceiling for people who were standing."

"Outstanding, Jaythen!" T'narr tossed a look of pride at his learner and Jaythen beamed. "I think perhaps you _were_ a sponge in your former life."

Jaythen bounced from the transport to their shared apartment, suddenly happier than he'd been in a very long time. Perhaps happier than ever before. Three days since Master T'narr had accepted him and his life was so very different than what he ever could have imagined. No longer was he afraid of being unaccepted, of being cast out or being alone. He could never remember being so content and unworried. And when he bobbled into the apartment alongside T'narr, he knew – he felt - that his master was just as content.

"Jaythen, get changed into your training tunic. We'll spend some time in the gym before a meal."

"Okay, Master." Vanishing into his bedroom, record time was made and he bounded out thirty seconds later. "I'm ready!"

The common room was empty except for a single book that lay on the table. The dramatic colors of the cover were familiar and immediately sparked powerful memories. Jaythen sat on his knees next to the table and picked up the book. It was just as he remembered. The same weight. The same beautiful artwork. The same heroic figure. Azair the Draigon Slayer. He held the precious book to his chest and called to T'narr who had disappeared from sight.

"Master T'narr?"

The big man came from his bedroom. "Here, Jaythen."

A word wasn't spoken. Instead, Jaythen launched himself at T'narr and wrapped his hands around his waist. One hand empty, the other hand clinging to the book, never wanting to let it go.

When finally he'd exhausted his hug, Jaythen pulled his tunic sleeve across his face and sniffled. He couldn't seem to find his voice.

T'narr spared him the struggle. "You said the book was special. And even though you lost the one that Master Valree gave to you, maybe you can remember her when you read this copy."

Jaythen nodded, stuck between the conflictions of happy and sad.

"And," T'narr continued, "there's more. Wylen had the first five of the series. He'll let me know when he gets others." Reaching into the nearby bag, he pulled out the other four books and placed them on the table.

Jaythen's small hands traced the stunningly vivid covers of each one as he was still unable to collect himself enough to speak without falling into a tearful babble. He glanced up as T'narr knelt next to him and they sat there together, crouched on their knees each with their elbows propped on the table.

"We're good together, Jaythen. You and me. These books represent your past and what Master Valree meant to you. But I also want you to have a not so sad memory associated with them. Now they can represent not only Valree's time with you, but also my time with you. Now, mind you, they're not in perfect condition, but…"

"They're beautiful, Master."

"These days, few have eyes for that type of beauty. You, my Padawan, are so very different in that respect."

His voice found again, Jaythen replied, "I like simple things. I like you, Master. You're simple."

T'narr found the humor there, although he knew Jaythen hadn't intended it the way it sounded. "I'm simple, huh?"

"No, well, no. I didn't…I mean, you aren't complicated. You don't expect five things from me at once with sharp demands. Some of those knights who considered me, they, well, some of them barked orders out or demanded my answers quickly and without thought. When you tested me on the transport today, I didn't feel pressure. I knew you were testing me, but in a way that made it more like a game than an instruction. It won't always be like that, I know. I have a lot tougher things to learn, but I like learning from you. And I know this really doesn't have anything to do with the books, but it's important that you know. I was nervous about being an apprentice after all the rejection and all the talk I heard. I was nervous about you. But I'm not nervous anymore. At least not about you."

"I suppose I could say the same, Jaythen."

"You were nervous about _me_?" Eyebrows arched in astonishment at the thought that a tall, broad and important Jedi Knight like T'narr Kresson could ever be nervous about a small, thin, would-be apprentice like Jaythen Talari.

"Hard to believe, I know. Most Jedi are well equipped at putting on a façade. But underneath, some are really just a tangled, confused mess."

Jaythen pulled his legs out from under him to sit on his butt, leaning back against the table. "I've been tangled and confused a lot. Does that mean I'll make a good Jedi one day?"

Taking the same position as his learner, T'narr nodded. "I believe it does. That's why we make a good pair. We're both tangled and confused."

An eight-year-old giggle passed over Jaythen's lips as he held the book in his lap. "You can read this book too, Master. You'll like it."

"Azair the Draigon Slayer? If you think so, I'll read it. After you of course. And…after our sparring lesson. How about that trip to the gym now?"

"Okay, but I'm not very good with a saber yet. I hope you won't be disappointed."

"Just don't slice up my knees."

"I promise, no knees."

"As long as you listen and try hard, I'll never be disappointed, Jaythen. That's all I can ask."

The book was delicately set on the table alongside the others. Jaythen traced a soft finger once more over the cover. The gentleness and care didn't go unobserved. T'narr thought to himself how much a simple act can and did say about a person. About a child. The others hadn't seen it, but this master saw the layers inside this boy when he'd first observed him. He hadn't been wrong about those layers, although they ran deeper than he imagined.

"I can do that, Master!" Jaythen stated as he stood as tall as his small frame would allow. He checked his saber on his belt and straightened his practice tunic, declaring, "I'm ready, Master T'narr."

A final contented glance at the books, and Jaythen took his place next to his teacher as they left the apartment and headed for the gym.

* * *

_The End._


End file.
